bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Gourds Must Be Crazy
The Gourds Must Be Crazy is the second half of Are You My Neighbor? and is the sequel to Tales From the Crisper. Plot One night, Junior talks to his dad on who he wants to invite to his birthday party. Dad suggests inviting a new kid named Fernando. Junior doesn't want him to come because he talks funny. Dad says that he talks different since he is from a foreign country. Dad tells Junior to think about inviting Fernando over the night. As dad leaves Junior's bedroom, flashing lights begin to enter Junior's bedroom. The lights belong to a small spaceship that flies into Junior's room. The spaceship belongs to Captain Bob and Lieutenant Larry. They've come to seek Junior's help fixing the power to their starship, the USS Applepies (USS Enterprise) before the ship gets blown away by a giant meteor. They take Junior with them and head out in outer space. At the USS Applepies, Junior is greeted by the ship's engineer Scooter (Scotty). He says there is only five minutes left until the ship and its 364 passengers are destroyed by the meteor. The crew also learn that the meteor is made entirely out of popcorn and that there is only two escape pods available on the ship. As everyone begins to worry, they soon meet the new recruits on the ship, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. Scooter says that they do nothing but eat and sing all day. As Junior meets them, he learns that they could eat almost anything, including a planet. Inspired by what they said, Junior asks if the gourds are willing to save the ship. They agree and they're taken to the two escape pods. As they are cast out in outer space, Jimmy and Jerry hit the popcorn ball meteor and begin to eat every bit of it. As the crew wait and hope that the two gourds ate very bit of the meteor, they begin to fear of the upcoming destruction. As the time runs out, Jimmy and Jerry eat every last bit of popcorn and are congratulated by everyone because of their differences. Jerry soon finds a unplugged chord and plugs it back in, restoring the ship's power. They're congratulated more and the gourds begin to sing a song. After the song, Bob and Larry take Junior home. Junior calls his dad and tells him that he will invite Fernando to his birthday party after learning the importance of being different. Dad is proud of Junior's decision and leaves the bedroom. Soon, Bob and Larry come back to Junior to ask him for directions to the freeway. Junior tells them to go out the window, down the street, and left on Mr. Slushy. Bob and Larry leave the house and resume their travel. Characters * Junior Asparagus * Mike Asparagus * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Scooter Carrot * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Trivia *It appeared on Are You My Neighbor?, Friendship Fun, God Made You Special, and You Are Unique!. *It is paired with The Story of Flibber-o-loo. *The TV version of this episode has The Forgive-O-Matic and His Cheeseburger. *Pa Grape's quote at the beginning of the TV version is the same one as in the TV version of Duke and the Great Pie War. *Even though the classroom edition of this is still titled "Are You My Neighbor?", it even contains The Hairbrush Song, just like the original. *One of the sound effects for the spaceship when it first enters Junior's room is actually a drastically sped-up and reversed piece of music which doesn't seem to be used anywhere else in VeggieTales. It can be heard here. *The U.S.S. Applepies is an obvious parody of the U.S.S. Enterprise since the show is a parody of Star Trek. Gallery Category:Segments Category:Parody episodes Category:In-house productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Classroom editions Category:Episodes focusing on His Cheeseburger Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry